Tudors Unforgiven
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: What would've happened that as a last minute merciful act, Henry VIII sent little Princess Elizabeth to the Tower to visit her mother one last time ?


A strong gust of wind blew through the bars of Tower Greene. The imprisoned Queen Anne Boleyn couldn't have seen herself in this predicament, even a week ago. She'd known that her fall from grace hadn't been a light or easy one, but she never thought that losing her child in the womb would cause the King to go to such measures to get rid of her. Sitting on the cold stone floor, Anne debated what would happen to her. In the vipers nest that was court, she had many enemies. One of her staunch supporters and allies had been the cause of her downfall. Thomas Cromwell, someone she thought she could trust implicitly without worrying.

She slowly touched the necklace on her neck, the only belonging she'd been allowed to keep. Her Queen's jewels had been removed of her once she'd been imprisoned and put back inside the Royal treasury. She'd been dressed as a common wife of a farmer. Dressed in a purple Tudor style gown with her jet black hair falling down to her waist in a simple braid, Anne felt that she could hear God weeping for her. Yet, Lord God himself had deemed her fit to be put inside the cold and damp tower. He would save her if he thought it necessary. Earlier that day, she'd watched her own brother be executed at the scaffold.

She'd wept cold tears, cursing Henry for all she was worth. George, her pillar of support was gone. As she watched the other innocent men give their confessions, praying their souls to be saved and putting their heads at the scaffold resignedly, Anne couldn't help but curse the day her father had demanded her to catch the eye of the King. She couldn't help but curse Jane Boleyn, her own sister in law who'd spat lies about her and her brother. She, Anne Elizabeth Boleyn, Queen of England, commit incest with her own brother ? Ridiculous ! That woman was obviously out of her mind. No wonder George detested her !

A creak alerted her to the cell door opening. Hollowly, she lifted her head. There she stood, her savior. A wish granted, for she was sure God had heard her pleas. Lady Margaret Bryan stood there, little Princess Elizabeth squirming in her arms. Anne's eyes widened and for a second, a small ray of hope shined in her hollow heart.

"Elizabeth ! Darling Elizabeth ! 'O sweet girl !" Anne wept.

Lady Bryan put the little girl down and she ran towards her mother.

"Mama ! Mama !" she squealed, happy to be reunited with her beloved mother.

"Oh darling angel, sent here by Lord God. I'm so happy to see you darling Lilibet." Anne whispered breathing in her daughters rose scented hair.

"Mama, why are you here ? Why don't you come and see me in Hatfield ?" Elizabeth asked in true childlike fashion.

"Oh my English Rose, you do not know how much I've missed you. Believe me, I would've moved heaven and earth to come and see you, if I could." Anne told her daughter sorrowfully.

"Then isn't my brother going to come either ? Is he in the nursery ? Can I visit him ?" the innocent child asked.

Anne looked like she could burst into tears, "No darling girl, he isn't in the nursery."

"Then is he already at Hatfield ? How come I never saw him ? Lady Bryan wouldn't let me Mama !" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Elizabeth dearest, your brother is up with the angels. I will be visiting him soon." Anne choked out.

"The angels ? Is he seeing God then ? Can I come and visit him with you ?" the little Princess asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Lilibet. Where your brother is, that is no place for healthy, beautiful, English Princesses." tears were now leaking out of Anne's eyes.

"Mama, why doesn't papa kiss you anymore ? Why doesn't he see me ? Does he hate me ?" little Elizabeth asked sadly.

"No ! Whoever told you that ?" Anne asked, looking horrified, "Darling daughter, your papa loves you with a passion. You are his English Rose, his _only_ rose." Anne stressed.

"What about Mary then ? Isn't the Lady Mary papa's daughter too ? They say that papa's friend, Mistress Seymour is going to make Mary be Princess Mary again. Is that true ?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh Lilibet, I don't know. I really don't. But I want you to know something. No matter what happens to me, no matter what papa or anyone else for that matter says, I truly love you. I will always be watching over you. My place in your heart will always be occupied. I will be with you till the day you pass on, darling flower." Anne was openly crying now.

"Don't cry mama. I love you too." Elizabeth's chubby little hand caressed her mothers wet teary cheek.

"It is time to go, Princess." Lady Bryan said, barely hiding the contempt she had for Anne in her voice.

Margaret Bryan knew all too well that Anne Boleyn's days as Queen were over. She barely held the patience she had for little Princess Elizabeth. Soon, the English Rose would be bastardized, known the Lady Elizabeth. The young charge in her care would be given to Mistress Catherine Champernowne. Princess Elizabeth just had to be grateful that her father didn't hold her responsible for her mother's crimes. While Lady Bryan was thinking, Anne embraced her daughter one last time. Just as Lady Bryan was about to lead Elizabeth out of the cold and dank cell, Anne called out.

"Wait ! I want to give Elizabeth something."

"I afraid that I cannot ..." Lady Bryan started.

"You would do well to remember that you are still talking with the Queen, Lady Bryan. Despite my current predicament, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't be give the respect that I deserve." Anne reprimanded the governess sharply.

The governess curtsied reluctantly, letting go of Elizabeth's hand. The Princess ran over to her mother eagerly. Anne unclasped her necklace. The pearl B necklace that she held so dear. She opened Elizabeth's palm and handed it to her.

"Keep it. Keep it as a memoir of me. I love you Elizabeth." Anne said forlornly, letting go of the child's hand.

Just as they were exiting the cell, Elizabeth turned around and blew a kiss. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Anne responded in kind.

"I love you mama." Elizabeth said, before being dragged away by the annoyed Lady Bryan.

Anne was left in the cell, sobbing her heart out. It wasn't long before two guards arrived at her door.

"His Majesty the King wished to inform you that your execution will be taking place tomorrow morning." the guards informed her coldly, before leaving.

"I hate you Henry. I want you to burn in the deep pits of hell. I abhor you Jane Seymour. I wish you would drop dead. I detest you Lady Mary. You left a legacy of Katherine of Aragon and that caused my downfall. I wish for you to be gutted while your sleeping. I am horrified by you Cromwell. I wish you would burn in a fire, just as cruelly as you plotted my downfall." Anne whispered darkly, before dropping on the cot in the cell and cursing every deity she knew.


End file.
